Careful Remorse
by Arizosa
Summary: Everyone looked up and gasped as a struggling Draco Malfoy toppled over in the Great Hall mere seconds after he’d stumbled through the doors, standing to a stop at the middle of the Hall. Dropping the dripping red bundle in his arms onto the floor...


Thank you to Relle for being my Beta, my friend and buddy.

Ahem! Disclaimer! : I own nothing of Mrs. Rowlings' world and characters. Thank you!

Have fun!

R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Careful Remorse

Everyone looked up and gasped as a struggling Draco Malfoy toppled over in the Great Hall mere seconds after he'd stumbled through the doors, standing to a stop at the middle of the Hall. Dropping the dripping red bundle in his arms onto the floor, hunching over on his knee, gasping for breath he glared scathingly on the bundle before him.

"You're a… pain in the… ass. You know that… don't you… Potter?" he squeezed out through his teeth. 

The dripping red bundle on the floor, named Harry Potter before the entire school, began to move a little bit and a black mop of hair detached itself from the red and black fabric with a tired, grinning face following loosely in its steps. 

"Hell yeah!" he wheezed out. "If Moldywart even… said it, it must hold… some truth… mustn't it?" 

Draco chuckled, earning narrowed eyes in surprise his direction. "Yeah, the git must like you… a lot." he gasped, earning a disgruntled sound from the floor. 

"Don't ever remind me about it again… Although it's a lost cause… isn't it?" Potter grumped from the floor.

Everyone was now confused. It was the first day for the seventh years and as far as everybody knew, neither boy had been missing. 

Draco snorted, still on his hunches. "Heh yeah, as soon as you were thrown at his feet in that 'throne room', as he so quietly shown us that it was, crown and all on a pedestal at the side of it. Though I guess that the reason he doesn't wear it, is because it glides off that bald egg-head of his." He ended with a snicker.

The lump by his knees shivered from chuckling. "Yeah, and remember his face when you actually said to him to leave me alone and see if he couldn't take a big boy as yourself. MAN that was SO insulting to me. Not being able to take him and his taunts my arse!"

"Yeah and WHAT .A. LOOK he gave you when you actually said 'HEY! Who do you think you're calling little, you prissy!' giving me the best glare and tunglashing when you've ever argued with me."

"Yeah, but admit it, you had the time of your life." Potter said amusingly.

A tired and confessing sigh slash moan escaped his pale red lips. "Yeah. You're an evil son of a bitch, Potter. And I don't blame your mum being one, just being with you make me understand her reasoning to 'save you'."

To everyone's surprise Potter actually laughed and wheezed out. "Yeah well… the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, a shame I begged it not to, eh? We could have been pals long before this shit took its turn to actually mould us together with Moldy acting matchmaker." he shuddered and then finally sat up with Draco helping him slightly. 

They sat quietly, staring around themselves but seemingly not seeing the other students as their eyes just looked before them, at something only they could see.

Suddenly Potter began to laugh, rich and loud to finally subside to quiet snickers. 

Draco looked annoyed at him. "What? You've got to share the joke if we dimwits can't understand, Potter!" 

Potter looked amusingly at him. "I just thought about when you shoved that red hot poker up Nott's ass." He said grinning like a maniac. 

"Yeah, I was really pissed at him for poking that at you in the first place, I was so angry at him! When you had used that nifty wandless thingy you like to keep secret so much to get those ropes off. After a while though, all that screaming made my ears tire so I shoved it down his throat instead. Shut 'em up real good." he said with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, but you know, there was this wet spot on his pants after he died…" Potter said struggling not to split his face in half. "I don't think your torture worked as you liked it to do." he said as Draco got this disgusted look on his face when he figured it out. 

"HEY and you didn't even show me!?" he said whining and stamping his foot in a good imitation of Potters cousin, Dudley. At least it was to Harry. For everyone else, it looked like a five-year old that hadn't got enough candybars. Or, at least would have thought if they hadn't been busy thinking about what they were talking about.

"Sorry?" it came from Potter weakly. 

"Sorry?! MAN Potter! You imbecile! Such important stuff must be shown! It's endearing my pride to not know!"

"What pride? The one shoved up your ass on a stick?" Potter offered. 

"No not that one! The other pride!"

"OH! The Pride that you're the Evil-Bastard-Who-Shags-Everyone-Dead-In-Sight?" 

"Yeah, that one." 

"Ah, make sense"

Everyone was officially lost.

"Moldy was pretty angry, eh? Wasn't he? I mean he must have used up all his energy on those Cruciatus spent on us in two hours." 

Everyone's eyes widened with those facts in print. 

"Heh, do you think our mind's intact?" Draco, who looked deeply in thought asked.

Potter snickered. "No… nope!" he finally got out. "Would you have used that little pincushion as you did if it was intact?"

"No, guess not heh!"

Potter had under their slightly disorganized conversation slumped on his side to the floor. "Hey," he slurred. "Malfoy, I'm 'yawn' tired." And as the Halls inhabitants didn't concentrate on their talk anymore, everyone suddenly noticed the blood slowly pooling forth from the two bodies on the floor. The students and teachers with most capacity to move dashed forwards to help, but had to stop at their toes as it suddenly appeared a force field of energy around them. It had a dim golden glimmer, seeming to pulse in tact like a heartbeat.

Malfoy slowly laid himself down beside Potter, making them face each other. 

"Heh!" a tired looking Potter said. "It doesn't really surprise me that Voldy choose the Slytherin Chamber as his hideout really. Who wouldn't love that smell of snake but him, the Oh Great Snakeface himself? Heh, did you see how he'd posed that big scull over his 'throne'?

"Yeah… 'yawn' whatever did you do to him?" Malfoy asked as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, that… I just… kinda smashed him… with his throne." Potter said with a forced chuckle. 

Malfoy writhed from his laughter, what he could bring fort anyway.

As Potter closed his eyes, the big golden globe around them beginning to dimmer, he said. "Thanks for becoming my friend, Mal…"

"No… prob…"

After two minutes of nothing being heard from the occupants from the more and more dimming orb, the people outside it began to bang and try to break it.

"Hey… Potter…" a weak slur came forth.

"… Yeah?"

"You… got him…" he said as he found Potters bloody hand and took it in his, squeezing slightly.

"Yeah… I did…" 

And as the orb pulsed slower… and slower… becoming dimmer… and dimmer, the slight rising off their chest became slower… and slower… till it finally stopped.

… And the globe vanished.

THE END


End file.
